swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Shistavanen
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions More commonly known to the galactic populace by the nickname Wolfmen, the Shistavanen are an isolationist Species that originates in the Uvena System. Having evolved from predators, Shistavanen excel at hunting and can track prey through crowded urban streets and across desolate plains with equal ease. Although the vast majority of Shistavanen prefer to remain within their home system, a growing minority choose to travel the galaxy's Hyperlanes. Even during the height of the First Galactic Empire's discrimination against non-Humans, Imperial Intelligence made frequent use of those Shistavanen it could recruit; other Shistavanen joined The Rebel Alliance. Shistavanen Characteristics Personality: The Shistavanen are aggressive and forthright to the point of rudeness, and they prefer the company of their own kind over that of other Species. Known and feared for their surly temperament, some Shistavanen overcome their natural tendencies and are more sociable and outgoing, but only a rare few fully overcome their cultural prejudices. Physical Description: Shistavanen have large, slightly glowing eyes, pointed ears, and pronounced muzzles lined with sharp teeth. Their bodies are covered with thick brown or black fur, and their fingers and toes are tipped with the sharp claws of their predatory ancestors. Average Height/Weight: A typical Shistavanen stands at 1.6 meters tall and weighs 60 kilograms. Age Groups: Shistavanen age at the following stages: Homeworld: Shistavanen come from Uvena Prime, one of several habitable planets in the Uvena System in The Outer Rim Territories. The Shistavanen were quick to colonize the remaining worlds of their system in an effort to keep outsiders from getting too involved in their affairs. Languages: Shistavanen read, speak, and write Shistavanen, which is composed mostly of barks and growls of varying volume and pitch. Example Names: Hovrak, Lak Sivrak, Riv Shiel, Severian, Voolvif Monn. Adventurers: Those Shistavanen who overcome their Species' xenophobic tendencies and head out into the galaxy engage in a wide array of occupations, but most rely on their quick reflexes and keen senses and become bounty hunters, explorers, mercenaries, pilots, or sport hunters. Shistavanen have also served in both the Old and New Jedi Orders. Shistavanen Species Traits Shistavanen share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Shistavanen receive a +2 bonus to their Dexterity, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Intelligence and Charisma. Shistavanen are lithe and agile, but their gruff demeanor isolates them from other Species. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Shistavanen have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Shistavanen have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Natural Weapons: A Shistavanen has Natural Weapons, in the form of sharp claws. When a Shistavanen makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapons, dealing 1d6 points of Slashing damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. A Shistavanen is always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * Quick Reflexes: A Shistavanen can reroll any Initiative check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Conditional Bonus Feat: A Shistavanen Trained in Perception gains Skill Focus (Perception) as a bonus Feat. * Uncanny Tracker: Survival is always a Class Skill for a Shistavanen. * Low-Light Vision: '''Shistavanen ignore Concealment (But not Total Concealment) from darkness. * '''Automatic Languages: All Shistavanen can speak, read, and write Shistavanen. Category:Species Category:Shistavanen